Three Questions
by Paulajuju
Summary: "¿En qué momento empezó a importarme? No lo sé, quizás siempre, tal vez hace poco, cuando haya sido ya no puede ser deshecho, ¿quién es él en realidad? No importa." Edward y Bella son distintos, popular y rechazada, rico y becada, nunca le han roto el corazón y ella no puede recordar un día en el que se haya sentido menos miserable. Él es su cura y ella ¿su enfermedad?


He vivido en este pueblo llamado Forks durante toda mi vida, he estado en este bachillerato y conozco los nombres de todos a la perfección, ¿saben quien más lo hacía? Angela, ella conocía el nombre de todos, los veía a diario y los saludaba todo los días y sin embargo a nadie le importó cuando dejó de venir a la escuela, a nadie le interesó cuando nos delegaron a los jefes del grupo ir a verla al hospital, como un favor, una responsabilidad, a los directivos tampoco les interesó que fuera yo quien tuviera que arrastrar a todos los jefes al hospital una vez a la semana. A nadie le pasaba por la mente que estaba ella sola, con su mente en una habitación vacía. No soy una chica popular, sé que la razón por la que la mayoría conoce mi nombre es porque tuve un intento de suicidio hace un tiempo, que la única razón por la que me escogieron jefa de grupo fue para que tuviera algo en que pensar en lugar de un cuchillo sobre mis venas. Ya estoy bien, lo juro, hace mucho tiempo deje de pensar en todo eso pero sé lo que es estar sola con una mente asustada.

No dejen que nada de esto los sorprenda, a mí no me sorprende, ahora voy a hablarles de alguien totalmente distinto, él, no le daremos un nombre ahora pero imaginen un nombre perfecto. Él es guapo, con cabello cobrizo y ojos de hechicero, que sonríen y hacen que el resto del mundo quiera sonreír, carismático pero de alguna manera puedes sentir que no lo conoces al cien por ciento, una estrella.

-¡Todo debe ser sobre ti cierto, el protagonista! –Lo miré desafiante—Edward Cullen. –Escupí su nombre, casi.

-Solo digo que quien no quiera ir no debe estar obligado.

-Es una persona sola y asustada.

-Escucha… entiendo que sientas empatía pero ella no era muy popular así que no puedes esperar llenar un anfiteatro con personas.

-¿No te sientes avergonzado de decir eso?

Levantó los hombros. Miré a los otros adolescentes en la sala. -¿Todos piensan lo mismo? –Ninguno me respondió pero supongo que ahí tenía mi respuesta. Sí, a nadie le interesa una chica moribunda a menos de que sea una reina de belleza o del baile.

-No dejaré de ir pero si el resto no quiere ir, no deberías obligarlos.

Refunfuñé y di por terminada la sesión de ese día, yo no soy la mejor amiga de Angela, la conozco de hace unas semanas y ella se siente muy feliz cuando ve a los chicos populares ahí, disfruta incluso escuchándolos hablar entre ellos y solo por eso yo insistía en que ellos fueran.

Camine hacia mi aula, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, sin embargo Edward también tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Va a abrir?

-No sé, ya toqué muchas veces.

Esperamos y un profesor con un perfil de reptil nos miró a ambos.

-¿Dónde estaba usted?

-Comprándome una soda. —Levanté mi refresco. Me miró disgustado.

-¿Y usted?

-En una junta con el decano.

Giré los ojos. –Usted sí puede pasar.

-Déjela pasar a ella también. –Lo miré.

-Si quiere, ella puede pasar en su lugar.

-Está bien.

-No, pasa tú. –Le dije muy sorprendida.

-Ve tú. –Me sonrió y se alejó, así era él, no podías odiarlo mucho tiempo, era el tipo de chico que todos querían, al que irían a ver al hospital si estuviera enfermo y creo que por eso no terminaba de agradarme, no era justo.

A las tres de la tarde era la hora en que íbamos al hospital, llegué un poco más temprano pero con menos fe, pensé que tendría que irme sola y en que no tenía dinero para un taxi y tendría que irme en bus.

-¿Vamos? –Ahí estaba él. Solo él.

-Sí. –Camine detrás de él, no sabía cuál era su auto, siempre nos íbamos en la mini van de Mike.

-Este es. –Señaló un Audi que parecía la mismísima nave de Batman.

-Gracias. —Me subí al auto y nos fuimos.

Entramos a la habitación y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Hola Angie. –Le dijo Edward, ella sonrió lo más que su situación le permitió y yo sonreí, sabía que para ella eso significaba muchísimo.

-¿Los demás no pudieron venir?

-No, hoy solo somos él y yo.

Hablamos durante una hora, los tres, ella nos contaba anécdotas del hospital y entre ambos le contamos algunos rumores escolares. Ella sonreía y pensé que él no era tan malo después de todo.

-No quiero que se vayan muy tarde, tal vez deberían irse.

-Tienes razón. Después de todo te llevare a tú casa ¿no? –Me miró y ella nos miró a ambos.

-No. Yo puedo tomar el autobús.

-Está bien yo puedo llevarte.

Salimos del hospital y todas las enfermeras lo miraron, él sonreía y estaba encantado, no hablamos mucho, fingimos que nuestras bromas eran graciosas, fingimos agradarnos y después él se fue. Entre en mi casa, mi padre aún no había llegado, me dio tiempo de cocinar la cena y terminar mis tareas.

-¡Llegué Bella!

-¡Ahora bajo papá! –Bajé corriendo las escaleras.

-Toma. –Me entregó unos chocolates.

-Gracias. –Le sonreí, esa era su extraña manera de comunicarse y yo lo entendía.

Como todas las noches nos sentamos a cenar, hablábamos poco pero ambos nos contábamos nuestras historias y la curiosidad mató al gato.

-¿Papá, qué sabes de los Cullen?—Pregunté como si la pregunta no fuera la gran cosa.

-Son buenas personas, no conozco a los hijos pero van contigo en la escuela ¿verdad? –Asentí—La mayoría de la gente es un poco reacia a los nuevos pero son buenos, su padre es un gran doctor que hace mucho al estar en este pequeño hospital en donde le han de pagar muy poco para lo que hace.

-Oh.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada más.

-El chico es muy popular.

-No sabría decir.

Nos quedamos callados. Me fui a dormir, desee buenas noches a mi padre y le puse un correo electrónico a mi madre para informarla de mis noticias, la hable de Angela, de que nadie quería ir a verla al hospital y lo mal que yo me sentía por eso, le hable un poco de Edward y de que él me había llevado y de su fabuloso auto.

"**Good morning! Tararara" **Cantó mi despertador, las cinco y media, así otro día más de escuela empezaba. Me bañé y me arregle, decidí usar el estuche de maquillaje que mi mamá me había regalado. Las sombras apenas y estaban usadas y los mini labiales nuevos.

En la escuela todo se veía como siempre, los chicos populares hablando y en el centro, todos coloridos y con su ropa de marca, entre ellos se encontraban Edward, Alice y Jasper, quizás olvidé mencionarlos pero ellos son casi tan perfectos como Edward, ambos estrellas, Alice es la mejor vestida y con la única persona con quien se disputa ese título es con su cuñada, la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie. Jasper es más tímido, por mis propias conjeturas siempre he pensado que la razón por la que es tan popular es por sus hermanos y Alice.

-Isabella Swan. ¡Isabella Swan, duerma en otro lado! ¿Quizás en la sala de detención? –Maldita sea, no de nuevo, al principio use mi depresión para que me dejaran dormir, aunque después de un tiempo los profesores se cansaron y mi padre les advirtió que el psicólogo me había dado de alta y que en realidad dormía porque me desvelaba leyendo.

Arrastre mis pies hasta la sala, faltaban unas cuantas horas para la salida y tendría que quedarme ahí hasta las 3. Sally era la secretaria que cuidaba a los castigados pero ella estaba tan interesada en nosotros como nosotros en ella, nos miraba de vez en cuando solo para fijarse si no estamos haciendo nada ilegal como ella misma nos dijo y se pintaba las uñas o se peinaba o se maquillaba, o lo que fuera excepto cumplir las promesas de sufrimiento que los profesores hacían, la única regla de Sally era ésta "Chicos yo dependo de ustedes y ustedes de mí, sí no quieren que les manden un profesor molesto, Peterson por ejemplo, no vengan castigados más de una vez al día y menos muchas veces en la semana, pues entonces mandarán un supervisor a la sala para que anda mal." Todos respetábamos y de cierta manera queríamos a Sally, no puedo imaginarme una sala de castigo sin ella. Sin embargo debo decir que no hacer nada durante dos horas también puede ser molesto, en especial si todas las personas en el salón de castigo están entretenidos haciendo las cosas por las que los sacaron del salón.

La puerta hizo el característico de madera húmeda cuando se abrió y entró Tanya de la mano con Edward, los miré solo por un instante sin que me importara.

Él sonreía y ella también, sonrisas con otros significados, que coqueteaban y se mordían los labios o se pasaban la lengua por ellos, extrañé esas sonrisas y extrañe a James por un momento, pero después lo recordé todo. Los gritos, los golpes, los engaños y las mentiras y un escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo entero y los sentimientos viejos me inundaron.

**Apenas es un esbozo chav s y espero les guste, las personalidades apenas se asoman y los nombres e historias. Espero les guste el fic (: Si alguien me conoce como autora de aquí sabe que soy fan de tardarme en subir caps pero parte de mis metas de este año es escribir una vez al día así que espero poder actualizar los fics más pronto de esta manera. Ya los amo! Cualquier review, follow, fav y lo que sea se aprecia. Besos.**


End file.
